Triton
(The Citizens of the Waves) CR 2 Any Good Humanoid Soldier (Extraplanar, Water) Initiative: +0 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Low-light Vision, Perception +6 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 16 EAC: 15 CMan: 24 (+4 Natural, +2/1 Armour) Powerfield: '''Triton (5 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 5, FH 1. Fire Hardening 2, Electric Hardening 2 '''HP: 24 Fort: +4 Ref: +1 Will: +4 OFFENSE Speed: 20ft, Swim 40ft Attack '(melee): Combat Trident +5 (1D8+3 Kinetic (Piercing), Analog) '''Attack '(ranged): Mercurial Rifle +3 (1D8+2 Energy (Sonic), 50ft, Deafen, Blast) 'Spell-Like ability '(CL 7th, Concentration +7) 1/ day -- Summon Small Water Elemental (50%) ''STATISTICS'' STR +1 DEX +0 CON +1 INT +1 WIS +1 CHA +0 '''Feats: Weapon Focus (Advanced Melee), Mobility Skill: '''Athletics +6, Diplomacy +5, Perception +6, Profession (Any one) +5 or +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +5, Survival +6 '''Special Quality '''Waterbreathing Description Tritons are more or less natural creatures from the Plane of water, able to reproduce like any regular animal, unlike many other elemental beings. It is supposed by many scientists that tritons are actually native to the Prime Material plane, but a great cataclysm would have brought them into the Plane of water, where they would have evolved to survive. While they are humanoid in shape, they are very clearly fish-like with amphibian features, having internal gills combined with semi-complex lungs. They do feature a complex 4 chambered heart, like most other evolved humanoids in the Known Universe, making them evolutionary superior to most other amphibians and fish. Most male triton are larger then the female, standing about 6 feet tall and weighing about 180 pounds, while triton women generally stand about 5 and a half feet tall and weigh 140 pounds, with a much lighter frame. Their body can have many colours, but their scaly skins are generally a similar colour as the nearby kelp and sea weed, to act as camouflage. They generally have short "hair" on their head which is the same colour as their body. Both their hands and feet featured webbed digits, and they appear to have had a tail in a distant past, but it has since been lost through the natural evolutionary process. Triton are an industrious race which has spread throughout the Plane of Water, with a preference for the shallow waters near islands and coral reefs. They build large underwater cities where the majority of the construction is underwater, but with "air chambers" where they can start fires to prepare food, craft goods and store material. Quite a few triton actively trade with jann for resources from the Plane of earth. Some of the larger triton metropolises dwarf in size many Terran colonies and can even compare to some of the large hiveworlds. Triton are not aggressive towards their underwater neighbors and generally keep very good relations with the marid. Other submarine species of the Realm of Waves appreciate the dedication of the triton to protecting their environment and making sure everyone is taken care of. Tritons prefer not the meddle in the affairs of others, but they keep a rather large military, featuring advanced ships comparable to regular starships. Triton have been known to be "reintroduced" into the Prime Material plane at various intervals, settling in oceans where they can avoid the attention of "land dwellers", to various levels of success. They generally dislike the pollution and destruction exploitation of underwater habitats cause, and have been known to sabotage attempts to fish and extract various substances from the ground floor from more common, land dwelling races. Tactics Tritons are mainly defined by their class levels, similar to other humanoids. Tritons rarely engage foes above water, where they would be less agile and more exposed. They will generally employ piercing melee weapons (which are generally efficient underwater) along with sonic weapons, which are also extremely efficient underwater. When outnumbered, they will generally summon a water elemental to assist them in combat. A squadron of triton soldiers will generally include at least one mystic and one technomancer, who will provide magical assistance to the remainder of the crew. The commanding officer of a triton squad will generally have levels in envoy on top of his levels of soldiers. Triton Characters '''Size and Type: '''Triton are medium humanoids with the Extraplanar and Water sub-type. '''Ability score modifier: '''Triton are very endurant and have superior senses, but are somewhat clumsy, especially outside of water. They have a +2 to Constitution and Wisdom, but a -2 to Dexterity. '''Speed: '''Triton are slower then most races on the ground, with a speed of 20ft, but are naturally great swimmers, with a Swim speed of 40ft. Any ability or feat which increases movement speed is halved for the ground movement of a Triton, but fully affects their swim speed. '''Hit Points: '''Triton are not especially tough or weak, starting with 4 Hit Points. '''Triton senses: '''Tritons have low-light vision along with Darkvision of 60ft. '''Waterbreathing: '''Tritons can breathe underwater or in any liquid which contains oxygen in a significant amount. They also gain a +4 bonus to all rolls in regards to holding their breath. '''Elemental Summoning: Once per day, a triton can summon an elemental with a water graft. The CR of this elemental is equal to the level of the summoning triton. Category:Genie Category:Races Category:Monster